


Bewitched

by TheArtfulWitch



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Familiar! Natsu, Witch! Lucy, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtfulWitch/pseuds/TheArtfulWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy Heartfilia wanted nothing more then to be like her mother. But of course Lucy could never meet the standards of being a high and powerful witch. Until, one day she summons the most powerful familiar known to witch kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my friends story. They don't have an AO3 account yet but they really want to post their story and get feed back on it.

A young woman held her daughter close as she sang a soft worded song into her daughter’s ear. Her child looked up from where she was cradled in her mother's embrace. The young woman cocked her head to the side as she ran her fingers through her daughters honey golden hair.   
“Mommy, when can I practice your type of magic?” The young girl asked with hopeful eyes, as she tugged on her mother’s hand. The mother just smiled in response kissing her daughter's forehead and tilting her child's chin so she would make complete eye contact with her.  
“ Once you're older, Lucy,” the famous witch Layla Heartfillia told her daughter before lifting her up and placing her in a soft luxury bed, and blowing out the candle that laid on the dresser. “But, until then. Get some rest, my love,” Layla whispered walking towards the door and closing it slightly as she exited the dark room leaving little Lucy submerged in darkness.

 

Years later Lucy was nearly a full grown witch. It’s been nearly 13 years since her mother’s tragic death. But, her work to be as strong and respected as her mother was seemed to be way too far from Lucy’s grasp. She layed on her couch flipping through her mother's spell book. She’s read it over a thousand times, nothing's changed. Nothing but the same old notes her mother left behind in her death. With a sigh Lucy closed the book and putting her head down.

 

“Why can’t I just get it?” Lucy questioned. She’s been trying to learn how to summon a familiar. One of the hardest things a Witch could do, but her mother could summon hers so easily. The spirit of Aquarius was her mother's familiar. So strong and fierce, just the sight of the spirit emerging when her mother called her out made her enemies shudder in the darkest of fear. But, Lucy, she could barely summon the weakest of demons to aid to her need. Lucy stood with a look of determination as she opened her mother's book again flipping through the pages, until it opened to the page of where it showed what you would need to open the gate to let your inner familiar emerge. With a swipe of Lucy’s hand a pentagram engulfed in pink flames appeared on the floor in front of her as she gritted her teeth. 

 

“As the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, the greatest witch to roam the land, I command you to show yourself! I COMMAND YOU TO APPEAR TO ME YOUR MASTER!” Lucy cried out as the flames of the pentagram went out and all the lights in the room died out. It grew silent, the only thing Lucy could hear was the fierce high pitched breathing that came from herself. The candles of her house relit after a few moments to soak in the darkness before leaving a warm glow around her. She looked down at the floor that had a scorched mark of where the pentagram laid. The flame died out only leaving an ugly mark on the floor. She sighed realizing the conjuring of her familiar was a dud. Lucy shaked with anger as she held her mother's book before throwing the book towards the wall of her apartment. But, before it could hit the wall it hit a giant dark figure.

 

With a sharp gasp Lucy’s eyes grew wide looking at the tall figure that stood on the other side of the room, now holding her mother’s book. It had light pink hair that seemed to have dancing flames on the tip of its hair, his body was covered in ruby shaded scales that were covering his cheeks like freckles, the spirits skin was a nice rich tan, as well as his horns that were slick and black that went backwards against his head, with talons that were sharp enough to be considered knives, the beast also had a thick tail that seemed to wave back and forth like a cats, and dark red eyes that stared into her soft brown ones making her shudder. The familiar walked towards her causing Lucy to step back as it put its hand out, to hand Lucy back her book. She hesitated to take it back before looking away from its piercing red eyes. 

 

“Thank you,” she whimpered out as the creature nodded before stepping back looking her up and down before disappearing again. Lucy stood there in a daze at the amazement she just witnessed. With a jolt she came back to reality and ran to her book shelf. She started to throw books across the floor of her apartment. “Augh! Where the hell is it?” Lucy groaned stomping her foot, causing a book from the top shelf to fall on top of her head. She groaned rubbing her now bruised head and picking up the book that now laid on the ground. “All Witch known Familiars,” read the cover of the book. She blew off the heavy coating of dust before opening the old book that held torn pictures of different spirits.   
The Lion, known to be the third strongest familiar known to Witch kind. With the ability to stay on the realm of mortals for the longest out of all familiars the lions power level is a 18 out of 20. The appearance of this creature is commonly a young male with smooth, wild, orange hair that laid lion like ears on the top.   
Lucy whistled at the power level of the lion. She actually read a lot about him before. Hell, she’s met him before. Not exactly what you would expect when you think of a level 18 familiar. He was such a womanizer. With an eye roll she flipped a few chapters ahead to find Aquarius. With a sad smile Lucy decided to skim the section to read some quick facts about her mother’s old familiar. 

 

The water barrier, known to be the second strongest familiar known to Witch kind. Only one known witch was able to tame her. Name of such Which was Layla Heartfilia. With the ability to control water at will, Aquarius opposes the most threat to enemies. The appearance of the spirit is seen as a young beautiful maiden, with the lower half of a fish.  
Lucy remembered how Aquarious was, she didn’t exactly care for Lucy as much as she did Lucy’s mother. She huffed out remembering getting yelled at by the fierce spirit for just wanting to play. With a few more page flips Lucy found the page she wanted. 

 

The Dragon spirit, known to be the strongest familiar known to Witch Kind. No one has ever been able to tame or summon such a spirit. This spirit's abilities are still unknown but are most likely tied with fire. The appearance of the spirit is still unknown. 

 

Lucy took a breath before smiling wide. She then squealed with a child like grin and started to jump up and down with excitement.   
“I can’t believe it! Me summoning the most strongest familiar-HA!” Lucy laughed making her way to her kitchen and pulling out a heavy cauldron. She then turned over and grabbed a gallon of cyclops tears that was on the top shelf, and started pouring no more than a drop into the cauldron. She then twirled with delight with a twist of her fingers the cabinets opened to reveal fresh fish that started to dive into the soon to be dinner. Lucy scratched her head before looking through the doors.  
“Now where is a damn match,” she groaned before a sound of crackling fire interrupted her train of thought. She turned around to see the dark spirit looking at her with a smirk. Looking down she noticed the cauldron was now boiling with a red flame dancing underneath it. “Did you do that?” Lucy asked tilting her head to the side and feeling a little uneasy being so close to the spirit.

 

“Sure did, Master,” He said with an actual sweet smile. Lucy smiled back awkwardly before shaking her head.  
“Wait did you just call me, Master?” She said placing both hand on her hips with a raised eyebrow.  
“Gotta problem with it?” He asked back with a gruff voice raising an eyebrow, mimicking her look.

 

“Kind of yeah. Just call me by my first name, wait do you have a name?” Lucy asked looking him in the eye, feeling rude that she never bothered to ask him what his name was. He seemed shocked that she cared enough to ask him what his name was.  
“It's Natsu,” he said crossing his arms and looking down.

 

“ Oh and by the way, what are you doing here exactly? I didn’t summon you,” Lucy stated as she started to stir the ingredients that swirled in the cauldron making mist float out on the sides. 

 

“As you’re familiar I am here to help you with your magic, as well as protect you,”Natsu said scratching the back of his neck blushing at the last bit. “Also, I’m starving, and I wanted something to eat,” Natsu grinned snatching the spoon from Lucy and taking a giant swig of the liquid that laid in the cauldron. He soon breathed out fire as his tongue hanged out in disgust. “What the hell was that?” He hissed trying to find something to clean his mouth with.  
“It was my cat's dinner,” Lucy remarked with a chuckle before pouring the uneaten bits of the strange liquid like substance and putting it into a bowl that rested on the floor. “Dinner's ready, come get it!” Lucy hollered as a small blue kitten crawled out of a doggy door ,and made its way to the food. Natsu glared down at the weird colored cat and crouched down to get a better look.

 

“He’d look way cooler with wings,” Natsu noted poking the cat who toppled down on its side with a mewl. Lucy crouched down to pick up her kitten.   
“I think he’s perfect the way he is,” Lucy smiled opening the beast’s hand so he could hold the small kitten, but once the small kitten got a look at Natsu, it hissed and dashed out of Lucy’s hands, and away from Natsu. The spirit frowned, even looked hurt. Lucy quickly tried to make Natsu happy by taking his hand.  
“Could I have your help making dinner?” Lucy asked with the sweetest of smiles looking into the familiar's eyes with no fear. He gave a toothy grin, and noded as she pulled him into the kitchen, and handed him a few pounds of meat he needed to cook. Opening his mouth Natsu blew giant flames onto the raw meat, making it over cooked. Lucy giggled and started to pour some lemonade that she kept in the back of the fridge. Her and Natsu started to bond over small talk until the two started to act as if they’ve known each other forever. Lucy nudged Natsu, blushing a bit as she stood up causing Natsu to frown.

 

“Where are you going?” Natsu asked tugging on her arm with a puppy dog look painted on his face.  
“I’m heading to bed, it’s like nine thirty, Natsu,” Lucy said pointing at the clock that rested on top of the mantle. With a pout Natsu got up and started to follow Lucy to her bedroom. She frowned stopping him at the door. “Yeah, sorry Natsu. But, this room is off limits,” Lucy commented crossing her arms and looking up at the giant spirit.   
“Oh come on, Luce,” Natsu whinned leaning against her and mumbling something she couldn’t understand. Because, his face was buried between her breasts. Lucy blushed quickly pushing him off with a huff. 

 

“Fine, you can come in. But, no funny business,” Lucy warned as she grabbed his scaly hand and lead him inside. It wasn’t much. The room was average size with a dresser and queen size bed leaned up against the wall, with a soft crackling of a fireplace that was on the other side of the room. Lucy smiled as she went towards her closet pulling out some blankets and a soft pillow. Turning to hand the blanket and pillow to Natsu, she jumped at the sight of Natsu sitting in the fireplace and sleeping while flames danced around him. Lucy walked over to the sleeping spirit and crouched down. “You know, he’s kind of cute while he sleeps,” Lucy smiled.

 

“I’m even cuter when I’m awake,” Natsu said opening an eye. With a shocked expression Lucy kicked him in the face.

“LUCY KICK!” She yelled with a puff, causing Natsu to get knocked out of the fireplace and onto the hard wooden floor. 

“Geez, Luce,” he groaned rubbing the back of his head. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING,” Lucy said still blushing madly as she started to throw the pillow and blanket at Natsu. He simply just laughed.

“I’m not gonna sleep on the job, Luce,” Natsu smiled putting the pillow behind his head and leaning against the wall. Lucy grumbled and rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever, I’m gonna go to bed,” Lucy commented with a flick of her fingers she was in her pajamas, dragging her feet against the floor, and plopping herself into bed. Her eyes fell heavily as she started to dream.

**Author's Note:**

> dis be his tumbleh


End file.
